Saiyan of Marvel, Lelouch of the Atom, You Must (Not) Run Away Extras
by laguirre003
Summary: Extras for my three stories, The Saiyan of Marvel, You Must (Not) Run Away, and Lelouch of the Atom. Ranging from side-stories to power grids, it just something for those who want a little more info on my stories that I decided to do.
1. 1st Power Grid

**The current Power Grid for Chapter 10 of the Saiyan of Marvel and Chapter 4 of Lelouch of the Atom. Based on the Marvel Power Grid.**

* * *

><p><strong>Power Grid<strong>

* * *

><p>Lelouch vi Britannia<p>

Story: Lelouch of the Atom

Current Age:18

Powers: Geass, Pryokinesis(Can combine together to create a more powerful flame)

Intelligence: 5/7

Strength:1½/7

Speed: 1/7

Durability: 2/7

Energy Projection: 4/7

Fighting Ability: 2/7

* * *

><p>Zane Dalton<p>

Saiyan of Marvel

Current Age:15

Powers: Ki or Chi

Intelligence: 2/7

Strength: 4/7

Speed: 4/7

Durability 5/7

Energy Projection 5/7

Fighting Ability 4/7

* * *

><p>Damian Johnson<p>

Story: Lelouch of the Atom

Current Age: 17

Powers: Magnetism?

Intelligence: 2/7

Strength: 2/7

Speed: 2/7

Durability: 2/7

Energy Projection: 5/7

Fighting Ability 2/7

* * *

><p>?<p>

Story: Lelouch of the Atom

Current Age:?

Powers:?

Intelligence: 2/7

Strength: 3/7

Speed: 2/7 (Can be augmented by powers to be 5/7)

Durability: 3/7 (Can be augmented by powers to be 6/7)

Energy Projection: 4/7

Fighting Ability: 5/7

* * *

><p><strong>The next Power Grid will happen per every 10 chapters between Saiyan of Marvel and Lelouch of the Atom.<strong>


	2. Main Character Bio

**Here is character bio for the main characters of Lelouch of the Atom and Saiyan of Marvel. New information in the bottom of the page.**

* * *

><p><strong>Characters Appearance and Personality<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Zane Dalton<strong>

**Appearance**

I decided to change Zane Dalton appearance from looking like Teen Gohan to having the hair of Garrod Ran from After War Gundam X, but with blacker hair and having the face of Suzaku Kururugi from Code Geass, but more lighter to the point of Caucasian.. His eyes are still that of a Saiyan, black. He usually wears a red jacket with a white strips when he not wearing his weighted white jacket/cloak and a white shirt under it. His Dragon outfit is the same, Vegito's gi, but with pure white boots and the white cloak with a hood and a white mask.

**Personality**

He starts out a pretty optimistic teenager with a good sense of right and wrong. He a big eater like most Saiyans and sooner in the stories, he going to have this instinct to fight strong opponents like most Saiyans. After meeting Thor and eventually the Hulk, one of Zane's goal is to become a top-tier being like those two. This will result in him meeting these various beings from Earth to the Cosmic side of Marvel. One of things that Zane will have to deal with is that he has three identities that will come into conflict. Unlike Goku who was raised in the woods by a martial artist and Vegeta who a kid by the time Planet Vegeta blew up, and the half-Saiyans who doesn't have what you call normal lives, Zane grew up like a normal teenager (although there will be a story on how Zane was like as a kid in elementary school.) Zane is going have two sides in him that going to come into conflict with each other when he is Dragon. There is his human side, the one at the start of the story with a good sense of right and wrong and morality and his Saiyan side that wants to fight strong beings and doesn't hesitate to kill others. What is the story is going about is a Saiyan, a being born to fight, raised human, and developing into a recognized hero.

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch vi Britannia<strong>

**Appearance**

For those of you who haven't seen Code Geass, just type in Lelouch Lamperouge and you get a picture of what Lelouch looks like. Lelouch will mostly wear a the long sleeve shirt like the one he wears under his Ashford clothing, but that when he inside the X-Mansion. When he going out, he wears a black jacket that has gold strips on it that it almost looks like his Ashford uniform with the same white shirt he wears. His X-Men uniform at the start is going to-be the same outfit most new students of the X-Men wear. The reason I'm not giving him a costume that looks like Zero is because at this time, he doesn't want to-be Zero and there is reason for that in personality section. Him and his team will have different outfits when they become a recognize team of the X-Men later on, but I'll go more into details when the time comes.

**Personality**

As most of you know, Lelouch is arrogant, cold-blooded, has a huge ego, sophisticated, and has a sophisticated way of talking that is sounds like he looking down on you. However, the good side of Lelouch is how protective he is of his sister and his friends and how much he cares about them. We see character development in him during the series as at first, one of the reasons he causing so much blood shed and destruction in Britannia is because he wants a world where is sister Nunnally can live happily, but that change from Nunnally to everyone during his depression in R2. After Shirley's death he became more colder and darker because of his rage and vengeance for Shirley's death, and he ends up massacring the Geass Order which most of it members were defenseless during it. After believing that Nunnally died, the betrayal of the Black Knights, and Rolo's death. He lost some of the things that kept him from becoming more evil person. One of the things that made him go through with the Zero Requiem is that he doesn't have much to lose at the time. When he arrives in the Marvel Universe, he had nothing to lose now. He lost his sister, his organization, and he can never see his friends and home again. He starts out a more colder and darker person then he was in the anime and he now more of a death seeker because he lost his reason to live. As the story continues and Lelouch gets his team, he going to start developing a need to protect them as they slowly becomes his friends. He going to do many things like he did in the anime like killing, manipulating, and using others, but he going to have good intentions out of them and he eventually going gain his reason live again because of his team and other members in the Marvel Universe. Lelouch story is going a story of redemption as he starts out a dark death seeker to a hero in the Marvel Universe as we see who he becomes in the end of his story because ***HUGE SPOILER IN THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE**

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

**DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW?**

**OKAY**

!  
>!<p>

***HE GOING RETURN TO HIS UNIVERSE WITH HIS TEAM AND ZANE AS THEY FACE SCHNEIZEL IN THE FIRST HALF OF THE CODE GEASS ARC AND THE BIG BADS OF THEIR REPRESENTATIVE STORY AFTER HIM.**


	3. Powers and Abilities

**Here is more info on the current known charters in my story. Starring Chibi Lelouch and Chibi Zane!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chibi Lelouch wakes up to find himself next to standing Chibi Zane.<strong>

**"W-w-what is this!? Why am I small!? And who are you!?", shouts Chibi Lelouch as he in shock on what going on.**

**"I'm Zane we met in my story remember?", said Chibi Zane with a smile.**

**"Your story? What kind of nonsense are you talking about!?"**

**"That right, your story is behind chronologically is it?", said Chibi Zane. "Hey author! Pick up the pace and start on the next chapter!"**

**"Who are you talking too?", ask Chibi Lelouch who confuse on what Chibi Zane is saying.**

**"The author! That lazy guy is keeping people who reads his stories suffer the waits that takes almost a month. He should his butt in high gear!"**

**Suddenly**** an wrecking ball came out of nowhere and hits Chibi Zane in his butt, sending him flying.**

**"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!", screams Zane he continues to fly as Chibi Lelouch watches in shock.**

**"_I don't know who this author is, but I have a feeling that I shouldn't upset him._", thought Chibi Lelouch in fear as Chibi Zane crashes to the ground.**

**Chibi Zane recovers and flies back to Chibi Lelouch.**

**"The author really merciless with his own creation.", said Chibi Zane as he rubs his butt.**

**"So, what is it we are going to do now?", ask Chibi Lelouch.**

**"Well we are going to help explain the powers and abilities of the people in our stories and some of the weakness.", explain Chibi Zane.**

**"I don't know what is going on, but as long as that author can summon a wreaking ball out of nowhere, I'm in no position to argue.", said Chibi Lelouch.**

**"In that case, let explain our powers starting with the one and only...ME!", said Chibi Zane.**

* * *

><p><strong>Attacks and Abilities<strong>

**Zane Dalton (Poteto) aka Dragon**

**Powers**

Chi (Ki) Blast: At current ability, can destroy statuses and giant boulders.

Chi (Ki) Beam: At current ability, can go head to head with a 279 megawatt plasma beam.

* * *

><p><strong>"Almost two attacks in and your are a potential weapon of mass destruction.", said Chibi Lelouch in disbelief.<strong>

**"I don't know if that a compliment or and insult, but I think that mean I'm pretty strong.", said Chibi Zane cheerfully.**

* * *

><p>Spirit Trinity: 3 attacks come from this same stance. Zane put his right fist into his left hand and gathers chi into his right fist. The chi is so packed in his fist and so concentrated that at max its power is 1.5 times more powerful than usual. What will happen is three different attacks.<p>

_Spirit Blast_: Zane places his left hand in the bottom of his right hand as he leans forward while he sticks out his right hand. Zane places his pinky finger and thumb to the side of the hand while the other fingers faces forward. Zane then emitted the blast out of his right hand while uses his left hand to stabilizes the attack. First use against Titanium Man using a different stance and created the perfected version after more training with Doctor Strange.

_Spirit Sword_: Zane uses his left hands to grab the wrist of his right hand. He then sticks out his fingers in his right hand and places them together to create a sword made of chi. He can extend the sword, but its weaker than if he makes a smaller sword. He can pull back the sword anytime as long as he still has chi and can uses any remaining chi from it.

_Spirit Punch_: Zane's Spirit Punch is his most powerful and most damaging attack. Because he doesn't release the already powerful chi he using, Zane power is 2 or 3 times as powerful then what it already is. As the punch connects, Zane will also emit his chi to create an explosion as all that chi gets release at once. Zane's hand also gets damage from the powerful attack.

* * *

><p><strong>"Apparently, you can use the sword to slice an entire building, destroy an entire block, and punch an abomination. Like I said, potential weapon of mass destruction.", said Chibi Lelouch.<strong>

**"By the way, the attacks are based off of Hunter x Hunter's Gon Freeces's Janjanken.", explains Chibi Zane.**

**"What are you talking about?", ask Chibi Lelouch.**

* * *

><p>Healing: Learned to use chi to heal himself, but he has to hold still and it takes a long time to heal.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"You can heal yourself?", ask Chibi Lelouch.<strong>

**"Yeah, but it takes a long time and I need to be conscious. I learn it from my master, Iron Fist.", explains Chibi Zane.**

* * *

><p>Flight: At full potential, he can fly to the point of breaking the sound barrier.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"I hope he fell in hisfirst time like myself, otherwise it will be very embarrassing if I'm the only who did it.", whispers Chibi Lelouch to himself.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Abilities<strong>

Martial Arts: Learner in Kun-Lun martial arts, Kunlunquan, and Shaolinquan from Iron Fist and Doctor Strange. Currently still in training.

* * *

><p><strong>"I'm no match for Iron Fist or Doctor Strange<strong>** in terms of fighting ability, but I make up with power and speed.", said Chibi Zane.**

**"I didn't ask for that.", said Chibi Lelouch.**

* * *

><p>Skilled Acrobat<p>

Zenkai: Every lethal damage he receives is engrave in his body and makes stronger than he was before. Receive minors during training and a big Zenkai boost from Abomination.

* * *

><p><strong>"How did you become stronger just by getting lethal damage!?", shouts Chibi Lelouch in confusion.<strong>

**"I'm am a Saiyan!", proudly said Chibi Zane.**

**"Saiyan?", wonders Chibi Lelouch.**

**"Yeah, but don't tell my main story self.", orders Chibi Zane. "Anyway, its your turn."**

**"What!?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch vi Britannia<strong>

**Powers**

Geass: The power of the Kings. Affects the nervous systems via eye contact. Its power, Absolute Obedience, forces those effected to obey Lelouch command. Only with amazing willpower can the effected resist for a few seconds. Currently, Lelouch cannot use the Absolute Obedience power, but the Geass still affect his mutant powers.

* * *

><p><strong>"That looks like a scary power. You sound like evil villain with a power like that.", said Chibi Zane.<strong>

**"I wish I have it now if your going to insult me like that.", said Chibi Lelouch.**

**"Your pretty harsh."**

* * *

><p>Pyro-Manipulation: Can conjure up fire. Currently, he can create fire balls, but takes time to gather the fire. He can use his arms to crate a flamethrower.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"It kind of a common power in this universe. I mean Firestar, Human Torch, Pyro, the original Human Torch. Why did the author give you fire?", asks Chibi Zane<strong>

**"I don't know. Why are you asking me when I'm currently in ignorance on what going on except explaining our powers. By the way, how is this author giving me powers?", ask Chibi Lelouch.**

**"Why not ask him?", said Chibi Zane.**

**"In that case.", said Chibi Lelouch as he breathes in deep. "HEY! AUTHOR! RETURN TO MY ORIGINAL WORLD. IF YOU ARE THE REASON WHY I'M STUCK IN THIS WORLD, THEN SHOW YOURSELF YOU CRETIN!"**

**Suddenly, Chibi Lelouch turns into a girl called Chibi Luluko and she wearing a pretty gothic dress.**

**Chibi Lukuko watches herself in horror as Chibi Zane drops to the floor laughing.**

**"AAAHAAHAHAAHAHAAHA!", yells Zane in enjoyment as he laughs histaraicilly at Chibi Luluko.**

**Chibi Luluko looks at herself in disbelief as she stares up in the ceiling.**

**"TURN ME BACK! I APOLOGIZES FOR WHAT I SAID! YOUR NOT A CRETIN! YOUR MAN TO ****COMMENDED!", shouts Chibi Luluko.**

**Chibi Luluko turns back into CHibi Lelouch as Zane is starting to stop laughing.**

**"O god that was great. I'm not going to lie, you were a pretty girl.", sais Chibi Zane as he snickers while Chibi Lelouch turns his back to him as he blushes from embarrassment.**

**"That was wrong, not funny!", shouts Chibi Lelouch.**

* * *

><p>Blue Fire: Using his mutant power and Geass at the same time, Lelouch can turn his normal fire into a special blue fire. Not much is known about this power except it can to burn any body into ashes and can melt artificial vibranium. To clue how it affects pure vibranium, adamantium, or several others. When geass is turn off, the blue fire disappear.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"That power looks really dangerous. I doubt I can survive that fire.", said Chibi Zane<strong>**.**

**"Let test it out shall we. If you survive, you can tell people what just took place moments ago.", explains Chibi Lelouch with a evil grin on him.**

**"No thanks.", said Chibi Zane with a sweat drop on him.**

* * *

><p>Flight: Can fly by conjuring flames from his hands. Currently beginning to understand it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chibi Zane watches a visual of Lelouch flying and hitting the mysterious woman on her motorcycle.<strong>

**"Oh god that is amazing!", said Chibi Zane as he laughs at Chibi Lelouch.**

**"I was just starting. It not like you have problems flying.", said Chibi Lelouch.**

**Suddenly**** a visual of Zane flight training starts showing. On his first try, he was levitating a few inches off the ground and by the end of the day, he was flying around the White Room at a speed lower than he is now. Chibi Zane has a big grin on him as Chibi Lelouch turns his back on him.**

**"What was that about problems?", said Chibi Zane grinning.**

**"I wish I still have my Geass, so I can get your to shut that mouth of yours.",Chibi Lelouch said to Chibi Zane.**

* * *

><p><strong>Abilities<strong>

Intelligence: Lelouch is an incredibly quick thinker. During his confrontation with Mao, after Mao only said C.C. name, Lelouch though of 14 different possibilities on who Mao is including the correct one. He can use the Shinkiro full defensive capabilities while a human like Rolo can barely use even 1/3.

* * *

><p><strong>"Your pretty smart.", said Chibi Zane as he impress by Chibi Lelouch.<strong>

**"I am. Even when I busy with my rebellion and war, I still get high marks in my grades.", said Chibi Lelouch with a smirk. "So what are your grades?"**

**Chibi Zane instantly glance away as he bring himself up to say, "Well History, English, and PE are good, but science and math are..."**

**Chibi Lelouch feels a little good knowing he smarter then Chibi Zane.**

* * *

><p>Master Strategist: Lelouch's forte. From encountering a rag-tag members of a resistance and turning them into an army Britannia consider a threat, Lelouch leads battle after battle for the Black Knights. As long as the unexpected doesn't happens and the people he cares about are not in danger, Lelouch victor are usually assure.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"You might a better strategist then Captain America! I would not mind being on your side.", said Chibi Zane.<strong>

**"Well a game chess is better seeing as I don't have worry about lives. Want to see how I fare against the most amazing minds in this world.", said Chibi Lelouch interested in facing the likes of Tony Stark, Reed Richards, and Hank Pym in a game of chess.**

* * *

><p>Experienced Pilot: Using a large mech gives Lelouch experience in this department. While not Knight of Rounds good, he can hold his own with other pilots. He know how to use cars and a motorcycles due to training with an Akatsuki.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"I wonder how you fare against Knightmares?", wonders Chibi Lelouch.<strong>

**"Me too. They look interesting.", said Chibi Zane wanting to fight against them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Weakness<strong>

Physical: Lelouch has a weak body that lacking in exercise. It gives him low stamina and speed. But his strength is enough to lift Shirley Fenette.

* * *

><p><strong>"Well we don't need any explanation for this.", said Chibi Zane snickering.<strong>

**"I'm not that physically challenged.", said Chibi Lelouch trying to convince Chibi Zane.**

**Suddenly a scene from Code Geass R2 starts showing. It contain the scene of Lelouch getting outrun by Suzaku, Kallen in a mascot costume, Shirley in a swimsuit, and Milly in a dress before Lelouch pauses to catch his breathe.**

**Chibi Zane fell in the floor, laughing at Lelouch's moment of embarrassment.**

**"Shut up! Can we just finish this now that this is over! Author can you do me a favor and shut this guy up!?"**

**Another wrecking ball came and sent Chibi Zane flying as Chibi Lelouch watches on.**

**"You have my thanks. More of these will come, hopefully without me involved. Thanks for anyone who watching this.", said Chibi Lelouch.**

**"Actually, its reading.", said Chibi Zane as he flies back to Lelouch in pain.**

**"Doesn't matter, let get this over with!"**

* * *

><p><strong>That all for this chapter for the Extras. The reason I did the Chibi thing is because I was bored I want to do something fun for this chapter. Come back when we will have the Damian and the mysterious woman in here.<strong>


	4. Guest Reviews, Plans, and Updates

**This just to answer most of the guest reviews and show the plans for Lelouch of Atom and Saiyan of Marvel and couple of changes made.**

* * *

><p><strong>Guest Reviews<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Zero Saber<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch of the Atom<strong>

Chapter 8: The reason why they didn't take the Blackbird is because when Lelouch and Wolverine went to Seattle, they suspect the there might be trouble because when Damian's school was almost sunk, they had no idea if it was on purpose or not. They brought it just in case. When Lelouch and Beast went to Chicago, they didn't expect any trouble. They thought it was just a normal recruitment mission.

For the Gavin question, it not just him. Everybody, but Damian, will make fun of him for the outfit. Including Zane and some other members of the Marvel Universe.

* * *

><p><strong>Coldblue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch of the Atom<strong>

**Chapter 8**

1. Lelouch's Geass with his mutant powers is in stage one, the blue fire. He'll have two more powers as his Geass becomes more powerful. His powers will have a name, but I will be revealed in due time.

Aizen is interested in Lelouch's powers, but let just say Aizen is going to learn more about Lelouch. Also, Aizen not going to be recruited. He actually the first Big Bad Lelouch and his team his going to face.

's mutant powers depends on Lelouch's physical condition. While Lelouch is going to more physical in the story, in terms of mutant levels, Lelouch is a Beta level and always going to be a Beta level mutant. It just that he makes it up with his Geass giving his mutant powers interesting and useful abilities.

**Chapter 7**

1. Lets just say, I a lot of people in the Marvel Universe is going to know who Lelouch is.

2. Damian is not really a Comedian. He just easily shy and doesn't take criticism so well, in terms of morals, Damian is on top of everybody in the team and basically going to be their moral compass and is going to get in Lelouch's face when their ideals come into conflict, but there are times, we they agreed on something, the team as a whole becomes better than what they were.

3. Lelouch is the aloof type due to the fact that because he different even in terms of mutant. He will help them from time to time, but his relation with the other students are that of acquittance for now. His team however, will get along better with the other students

**Chapter 6**

1. He will receive training from Wolverine and occasionally Haruna in terms of fighting style. Lelouch isn't going to be strong, but will learn self-defenses and grabbing moves in the current saga.

2. I'm trying to see things from Lelouch's eyes. Lelouch is the type to not care about romance, but will think about it from time to time. Lelouch when he was about to take refrain shows attraction to Kallen and he does care about her. Same thing with CC even though I don't know how to describe their relationship. The creators of Code Geass try to explain that their relationship is platonic and that they see the other as intellectual equals, even though CC kiss him in the end of Season 1. (Beginning of Season 2 seems to be so that he can regain his memories) Their relationship is confusing, even though they do care about each other.

4. The Purifiers Lelouch face in the beginning, spent most of their budget that they spend 10 years building up to get the vibranium suit. But the vibranium they got was artificial. Not even as strong as the ordinary vibranium.

* * *

><p><strong>Saiyan of Marvel<strong>

**Chapter 11**

He might, but the chances are that he might come there after the Buu Saga.

**Chapter 10**

1. Only a few more.

some cases yes, but when they do agreed on something, let just say it not going to pretty to the person they disagree with. After all, it's a saiyan and the man who crates miracles. Their relationship is that of "Vitriolic Best Buds", that make fun of each other at every opportunity and will argue at times.

3. Zane did learn something that will come in to play. It similar to the Kaio-Ken in terms of amplifying of the users' power ,but completely different on how it works.

4. He has to because one of the Saiyan isn't a nice person. He has to get stronger than even 100x Gravity to stand up against people the top tiers of the Marvel Universe.

5. His morality will come into play during the civil war. Let just say that.

* * *

><p><strong>Plans<strong>

One of the plans I have in store for the story is that Lelouch, his team, and Zane along with others will face an ancient mutant/inhuman half-breed that threaten to destroy humanity. There will a backstory in why in due time, but let just say that it will take more than a couple of mutants and a normal saiyan to beat him. I have plans for what happens to Lelouch of the Atom after Aizen and I'm currently developing the arc after the Saiyan arc, because the Saiyan arc is going to take about 3 months in the story's timeline. I have Civil Way figure about expect how it ends and I have the scenario for World War Hulk. The only problem I have is should I start the Code Geass arc early, before the Civil War, during the time of the ancient mutant/inhuman arc, or have it near the end of the crossovers.

* * *

><p><strong>Updates<strong>

I made changes to the preludes on both Saiyan of Marvel and Lelouch of the Atom. Most are charges in grammar and the biggest change is this.

Zane's saiyan name is changed. Because there already a guy with a name that after Potato. He a guy on Bardock's squad. Since I don't use Zane's saiyan name that often, I figure its okay. Zane's saiyan name is Diru.

Diru is the Japanese way of saying Dill.

Dill is plant that can be uses as culinary vegetable, so I'm allowing it.

* * *

><p><strong>That about it. Check out Lelouch of the Atom latest chapter for a sneak preview of Saiyan of Marvel Chapter 12, Secret War.<strong>


	5. Damian, Haruna, and More Plans

**Here is the next extra.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chibi Lelouch wake up, as he is on the ground, to see that Chibi Zane is standing next to him, looking at him.<strong>

"**Don't tell me.", said Chibi Lelouch hoping that it isn't what he thinks, "Not this again."**

"**But it is!", announces Chibi Zane as Chibi Lelouch gets off the ground.**

**Lelouch has an irritated look on his face as three more people appears.**

"**You guys are-", said Lelouch as he is interrupted by one of three.**

"**Look so annoyed, Princess.", said Chibi Haruna as Lelouch has a more irritated look on his face as Haruna said "Princess".**

"**I-It not our fault the author decided to add us.", nervously explains Chibi Damian.**

"**Besides, this could be really fun!", excitedly said Chibi Gavin with a lot of optimistic.**

"**That right, "Princess", I mean, Lelouch.", said Chibi Zane as he snickers.**

"**Don't ever say that insult again.", angrily said Lelouch, "So what are we doing this time?"**

"**We are here to announce some more future plans and potential plans.", explains Chibi Damian.**

"**What sort of plans?", wonders Lelouch, "And why do we need all four of us?"**

"**Oh, I'm here since I'm the main character of "Saiyan of Marvel" and Damian here to explain things properly, but I don't know why Gavin and Haruna are here.", says Zane.**

"**Oh, we're here to annoy Lelouch.", Gavin said with honestly as Lelouch feels sorry for himself.**

"**For what reason is there to annoy me!?", yells Lelouch.**

"**Because seeing a prideful guy like you, getting humiliated because something of so funny is gold.", said Haruna.**

"**Let start with you Zero outfit.", said Chibi Gavin, "You looked like an anime Batman."**

"**I don't even know who that is.", said Chibi Lelouch.**

"**You properly don't know where I got it from.", said Chibi Gavin before whispering, "Shout out to Code MENT."**

"**Author, can you do me a favor and turn this prideful guy into a girl again.", ask Chibi Haruna to me.  
>"WAIT A MINUTE!"<strong>

**Suddenly, Chibi Lelouch is turn into Chibi Luluko. Chibi Luluko looks around herself in sheer embarrassment as she covers herself.**

"**Don't engrave this into you memories!", shouts Chibi Luluko as Everybody laughs, except Chibi Damian as he trying not to laugh, "Why is this always happening to me!"**

"**Because its funny, Princess Luluko!", explains Chibi Haruna as she having trouble saying it due to laughing so hard.**

"**Please just turn me back to normal!", Chibi Luluko requests to me.**

**I did what he asked and turn him back to normal. The rests are starting to calm down as Lelouch has an angry expression on his face.**

"**Would guys like to find out if you guys can survive my fire.", said Chibi Lelouch who turns on his geass and reveals his blue fire with his right hand.**

"**Wait, wait. We won't talk about this to any one.", said Chibi Zane.**

"**We'll just talk about things to things to come.", said Chibi Damian.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch of the Atom Plans<strong>

In the next arc of the current saga, Lelouch and his team will have one month to train their mutant abilities as the mysterious boy will finally get an identity. After which, the Japan arc will begins as Aizen will soon learn about Lelouch from an unexpected ally from Lelouch's past.

* * *

><p>"<strong>What could the author have plan?", Chibi Zane asks to you guys.<strong>

"**Well you guys and everybody else is going to soon learn about who I am and my relation with Aizen.",said Chibi Haruna.**

"**Now it mine turn.", says Chibi Zane.**

* * *

><p><strong>Saiyan of Marvel Plans<strong>

The Three Saiyans arc begins after Secret War. After meeting one of the saiyans, Zane will soon meet the other, as mysterious man, whom seems to know about the saiyans appears and causes trouble for the three.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Three Saiyans arc.", says Chibi Zane, "Me and the other saiyans will soon meet."<strong>

"**Now that we explain the powers of both me and Haruna.", explains Chibi Damian who turns to see Gavin and Haruna cover in shadows,  
>What are you two doing?"<strong>

"**Check it out.", says Haruna as the shadows covering Gavin and Haruna turn into clothes that resembles the clothes Zero wears, "Look, we're Lelouch!"**

**Zane starts laughing as Damian covers his mouth from Haruna and Gavin start moving their hands in a Zero like manner.**

"**I hereby declare, THE UNTIED STATES OF JAPAN!", Gavin yells coping Lelouch.**

**At this point Lelouch's face is full of embarrassment and anger as everybody starts laughing.**

"**I think we should stop before Lelouch decides to murder us.", says Damian as he starts to clam down.**

"**I think you all should." said Lelouch as Gavin and Haruna starts to calm down, while the shadows disappears.**

"**Seeing as he now know that Haruna can create clothing from her shadows, let start how Haruna's powers work.", says Damian.**

* * *

><p><strong>Haruna's Powers<strong>

Her mutant powers is shadows manipulation. Unlike Lelouch, who fire manipulation is dependent on his physical condition, Haruna' powers are psionic, meaning instead of physical capabilities, it relies on mental capabilities to use her powers. While she can many things with her powers, she prefers physical combat, engaging the enemies head on.

* * *

><p>"<strong>You sure like to fight head on.", says Lelouch, with a mocking tone.<strong>

"**Hey, I know when fighting head on doesn't work.", says Haruna.**

* * *

><p>There are two ways Haruna can use her powers, concentration and other shadows. Lets say Haruna has no other shadows except for her own. She can use her own shadow to create a weapon, but during the construction, she can keep solidifying the shadow to increase its durability and strength. The alternative is to other shadows. She can gather the shadows of other beings and objects to increase the durability and strength of the her shadows weapons.<p>

Her one weakness is time. If Haruna keeps training to decrease the time to create the most powerful weapon at her disposal, than the weakness goes down, but still remains. If Haruna crates a weapon as fast as she can, the durability and strength of the weapon is almost none. If she creates a scythe as fast as she can, when she hits something with it, it shatters. The best situation for Haruna to create her most powerful weapon is a place with tons of shadows, her having a clear head so she can focus entirely on the weapon's construction, and lots of time.

* * *

><p>"<strong>So any case, time + mind + shadows = power.", says Zane.<strong>

"**That right.", says Haruna.**

"**Okay.", says Damian, "Let explain me."**

* * *

><p><strong>Damian's Powers<strong>

While not confirm in universe, Damian's real powers is electromagnetism. While Magneto can only use certain aspects of electromagnetism, Damian can use all. Electromagnetism is one of the four fundamental forces of the universe, along with Gravity, Strong force, and Weak force. Magnetism is a sub-power of Electromagnetism.

So far, Damian is only starting to discover what his power can truly do. The first peak of electromagnetism is shocking Aizen in "Aizen's Power", as Damian uses electricity at Aizen at the age of 17. Magneto can do the same thing, but it took time and experience for him to use electricity, while Damian did it just like that.

* * *

><p>"<strong>You really have a lot of potential.", says Zane.<strong>

"**Thank you.", says Damian, a little embarrass as he took the compliment.**

"**So that is it for what we have right now.", says Zane as Lelouch sighs is relief, "Next, the author might explain a few plans for Secret War. For more info on Secret War, just Google, Secret War and Nick Fury, to see what going to happen next."**

* * *

><p><strong>At this point in the comics, Doctor Doom is in hell. It wasn't until before Civil War that he came back. So Lelouch or Zane won't meet Doctor Doom until then. Secret War is actually a government conspiracy that Nick Fury cause that takes about a year that the aftermath came into fruition. For more info, read the comic or go the wiki. Look forward for Secret War! Have a nice day!<strong>


	6. Guest Reviews 2 and Another Crossover?

**Guest Reviews**

* * *

><p><strong>Zero Saber<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>**0**

1. Well it not like Lelouch is a saint. It actually a little fitting because of the times Lelouch controlled other, he is controlled himself. Both Emma and Lelouch actually have a lot in common than they both admit and Lelouch didn't leave the office when Emma asks him to. What you think Lelouch would have done if his and Emma's role were to switch.

2. I'm not going in to details, but Civil War may have Lelouch getting his original powers back for a while and maybe change a bit of Marvel History.

3. Agent Coulson wasn't introduce into Marvel until the movies, but I might make an exception. But Lelouch won't get involved with SHIELD because of plot reasons.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

We have to assume Lelouch can drive. If he can pilot a mech with rollerblades on them, he can drive a car. (But that my logic)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

what going to happen. So far Lelouch can only fly (for a limited time), throw fireballs, and uses his hands as a flamethrower so he'll need to not only be more physically fit (Powers rely on his body, meaning that key for Lelouch's power to become stronger it his body) and discover more about his powers and what he can do.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

1. Him and Frost will just back and forth at each other. They'll try to be mature in front of other, but can't get along because of being too similar and want to be in control.

2. Why would Lelouch have the Shinkiro when at some point, he'll become so formidable, that his Shinkiro is only there for appearance. Lelouch is not going to become like Thor, Dragon, or Hulk, but his powers without Geass would let him hold his own against Iron Man. He not going to beat him, but still, hold his own against the Invincible Iron Man, without Geass.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

1. Your actually going to see her next chapter.

2. Yes, but later on in the story.

3. You'll see next chapter in Saiyan of Marvel

* * *

><p><strong>Guest<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Well it not like Lelouch is the only person in have Geass and not the only person from Code Geass to appear in the story (Charles vi Britannia.) Besides, let just say that the guy in the end didn't obtain Geass through the normal way (making a contract with a person having the code.)

* * *

><p><strong>Coldblue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

1. In a way, yes, but I'm just going to leave it as that, because of spoilers I'm saving for later.

2. Him and his team will go on mission that were not authorized by anybody, but the mansion will be their home away from home. That might change during Civil War, but they might not break away, just disobey at times.

3. He was born with his powers. He can only increase, not decease his sound. He can increase other sounds if he touching them.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

1. The answer happened in the next chapters.

2. Yes, but Lelouch would probably be the only one without a codename. He obvious would pick Zero, but if you were him, wouldn't Zero give you bad memories. Lelouch at this point is not ready to be Zero again.

3. The boy has a name, just only the first letter "G"

4. Apparently, the writers of the series said the C.C. feelings for Lelouch is maternal, but they mess that up with the kiss. As for returning from the Code Geass universe, that may or may not happen. Don't ask me how how Lelouch and Zane will go to the Code Geass universe or what going to happen. Don't ask me how Geass is related to the Marvel universe. The final saga will be DIMENSION SHATTERING!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

1. Maybe. Damian someday, but Gavin is different. He'll get pointers from Cyclops, but his power work differently than Cyclops (optic blast) and Havok (cosmic energy).

2. You saw in the next chapter.

3. Maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

1. Lelouch's power have nothing to do with atoms. It just that mutants are called "Children of the Atom" meaning that they are a product of evolution. The title is called "Lelouch of the Atom" because Lelouch is now a product of evolution. I just change "Mutant" for "Lelouch".

2. You probably know the answers for both second and third questions.

3. Serious as in knowing that people like Aizen exist. He still be the same, just more aware and less wanting to fool around.

4. You'll see.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

1. In the comics, it took Wolverine a year to remember and that only because Captain America told him. It going to take a year for Zane and Lelouch to remember when the results of Secret War comes to fruition.

2. You don't have to lose someone to become a Super Saiyan. Examples: Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten. Lelouch's new powers will come randomly.

3. The mysterious mask man is going to be a recurring antagonist/ally for Saiyan of Marvel. He'll help Zane when their goals come together, but he basically the main bad guy for Zane. He against the current world and wants to change it, but he'll do it from the shadows, instead of declaring war. About his Geass is a secret. Just wait until his identity is revealed.

* * *

><p><strong>Saiyan of Marvel<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

1. One day.

2. Maybe, but it won't be Doctor Strange that helps him. Also, the Giant Ape just increase his power by 10 times not 100. Also, because the Dragonball never had a lot of physics to it and the Marvel Universe has more, seeing as Zane is the saiyan of marvel, Zane won't be overpowered like in Dragon ball (I love Dragon ball, but it can be really overpowered at times) and he needs to get his ass kicked, not kicking others assess. He win some fights and lose others.

3. They know as long as Zane doesn't have a tail, he won't transform. Their reactions will come when they remember.

4. As you know, they forgot their meeting and let just say their second meeting won't be as friendly.

* * *

><p><strong>Another Crossover!?<strong>

This has been in my head for so long. I know I been busy with two stories, but I feel that this could work. I had another Fanfiction asks me if I can work on another crossover, but I felt that I couldn't make the animes he/she suggests right. I'm better on working with certain characters and not the series as a whole. There is one character that I want to work with. Of all the animes, I believe that this guy has the most potential, it just the series he in is just depressing and that why he couldn't live up to that potential. That character is Shinji Ikari.

When I say Shinji Ikari, I mean "Rebuild of Evangelion" Shinji Ikari, not "Neon Genesis" Shinji Ikari only because I feel I can work better with the Rebuild version. I'm a fan of Evangelion, saw the Tv show, the movies, and a couple of mangas about it. Now, there are two ways this could work. I can introduce him in Lelouch of the Atom, where he'll become a member of the team after the Aizen arc or give him his own story. In Lelouch of the Atom, he arrives after the events of Rebuild 3.33 where he'll still be in his lowest point at the time. While at first I though this would be a good idea, I realize that this would take time away from the others in Lelouch's team. If he has his own story, he'll arrive after the events of Rebuild 3.33 where he doesn't remember anything about his life. He'll get discovered by SHIELD 3 years prior to where "Lelouch of the Atom" and "Saiyan of Marvel" are at now and he'll train to become an actual agent of SHIELD. It the three years that passed is where he'll start to remember as his new personality and original comes into conflict.

In both scenarios, he can use his own AT Field, but in Lelouch of the Atom, he has telepathic powers or in his own story, hand to hand and armed combat skills. I don't know if this is a good idea, just something I been thinking about a lot. If he were to have his own story, than we'll see things about SHIELD through his eyes. In a way, this can be good because Lelouch's story is about redemption as he in the X-Men path, Zane 'story is more of a coming of age as he travels in the Avenger's path, Shinji's story can be a story of discovering who he is in the SHIELD path. I don't know if adding Shinji Ikari is a good idea or not, it just an idea a been thinking about a lot, so I want to hear your opnions. Should adding Shinji Ikari into the Marvel Universe along with Zane and Lelouch is a good idea? If so, should he go to "Lelouch of the Atom" or have his own story? Let me know in the reviews or just PM me.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter of Saiyan of Marvel will appear this week. Give me your thoughts about adding Shinji Ikari to the Marvel Universe<strong>


	7. Shinji Ikari in Marvel?

**If Shinji Ikari were to come to the Marvel Universe**

* * *

><p>For those who haven't seen last chapter, the latest chapter of Lelouch of the Atom, or my profile, there is a poll on whatever to bring Shinji Ikari (Rebuild) to the joint universe along with Lelouch of the Atom and Saiyan of Marvel. This extra is just to explain what might happen if Shinji were to have his own story.<p>

During the events of 3.33, after causing Fourth Impact, Shinji wishes that he can go away from his world as he doesn't know how to deal with what happening. So Shinji basically ran away. His wish came true, but upon arriving to the Marvel Universe, 2 year before current events in Saiyan of Marvel, the memories of events of Shinji's life has been erased, the physically and mental abilities of Shinji's increased, and he can make his own A.T. Field. Not only that, Shinji's emotions has been suppressed so he doesn't get emotional as he was in the series and Rebuilds if fact, his emotion are as low as humanly possible.

So we get a badass Shinji, but only because he only Shinji in name and body, but not in mind. His is more or less a tribute to Shinji and Warhammer 40k based on the idea that we can make Shinji badass, but take away anything that make Shinji Ikari, "Shinji Ikari". So instead of giving Shinji a different past, I'm giving him no past, because his memories is so suppressed, no telepath in the world or machine can get him to remember.

We have Shinji being discovered by SHIELD along with EVA Unit 13. There he discovers his power to use his AT Field and during the story, there will be mystery on why he can use an AT Field. He will regain his memories little by little during the story along with certain personality traits. In the start of story, he going to be an expy of both Setsuna F Seiei (Gundam 00) and Tatsuya Shiba (Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei or The Irregular At Magic High School). If you think about, Shinji almost looks like Tatsuya if Shinji was older and had the same hair color, due to the two being decided as "mundane looking" (same eye color doesn't help for me). The story is Shinji completing missions as an agent of SHIELD and like the saiyan Zane Dalton and the Geass user, Lelouch, he will change things in Marvel as well as dealing with himself and the people around him.

There one thing that I think that Shinji needs is a big brother mentor. If Shinji goes to Lelouch of the Atom, than Lelouch or if he gets his own story, than an OC character who an expy of both Lockon Stratos (again Gundam 00) and Kaji. This is just a more detailed version of last chapter. So far, there are 12 votes to the poll so vote. To be honest, I want to create a story for Shinji so I think this chapter might be considering advertising the SHIELD story, but it up to you guys in the end. I have the endings for the all my stories and bring in Shinji won't affect the ending that much, but gives us a more interesting story. Thank you for taking the time to read this.

* * *

><p><strong>That all folks. Give me your opinions via Reviews or PM. Vote on what you want to see! The new chapter of Saiyan of Marvel will come out this week (Busy with work and my life so the updates will come once every two weeks but I'm still writing.) The latest chapter of Lelouch of the Atom is out. See ya later!<strong>


	8. Guest Reviews 3

**Guest Reviews**

* * *

><p><strong>Coldblue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Saiyan of Marvel<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dragon of Earth<strong>

1). You know how the fight went. Also, Battleground has a bunch of healing methods to help Zane recover for a fight.

2). They won't watch the Section 92 fight due to the fact that it helps not give away secrets from the competitors. It gives people with secret weapons an advantage, but not to those with no way to counter. It makes things more interesting.

3). In a way, yeah. He going to help solve a weakness that could have cause Zane to lose the Section 92 fight.

4). Zane has a strong will, but it going to take more than a strong will to win. Zane can't invent a new technique under pressure, but he going to make up for that by being a quick thinker.

* * *

><p><strong>The Winner<strong>

1). It is. Unlike Zane who was too young to remember his saiyan name, Scalli was young enough to know his name, but due to an incident when he arrived in Battleground, he only has a foggy memory of Planet Vegeta.

2). Kolra came to Battleground to avoid certain people and to have chance to test her strength.

3). It's going to be a good power boost. It not like the Zenkai boost like when Krillin blew a hole on Vegeta during the Frieza Saga or when Goku got injured after Ginyu took over his body, but it going to be good. Also, Saiyans get the potential to become a Super Saiyan once they reach debatably at 90,000 and become one once they have an emotional thrust from a need (examples, Goku watching Piccolo getting hit, Krillin's death, and Frieza threatening Gohan, Vegeta using his anger, jealousy, and pride to achieve, and Gohan pushing himself as he imagines the idea of failing his friends and family).

4). It broke a long time ago when scanning the power of a cosmic being.

5). Their related only by a few generations ago. Like 5th or lower cousin. Actually, she stronger than Vegeta after his Zenkai boost after fighting Rocoome.

* * *

><p><strong>Lelouch of the Atom<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A Lost King<strong>

1). He won't because when Lelouch returns, it going to come unexpectedly for him. He and his team won't be prepared. Even if he did have Sentinels, it won't change anything even if he doesn't have them. Let just say that Lelouch, Damian, Haruna, Gavin, and G are going to take new levels of badass when they get there. Besides, no one in the Code Geass universe is going to expect Lelouch becoming more superpowered and that fact that he brought a team of powerful mutants with him.

2). It kind of hard actually. I'm not saying that Lelouch shouldn't be paired with somebody, but at the same time, I want to keep everybody in character as possible. There was an interview with C.C. voice actor, Yukana Nogami, that she said that Lelouch's and C.C.'s relationship are like a mother and son. That kiss C.C. gave Lelouch made things more complex for that to be entirely true (although Misato did kiss Shinji in End of Evangelion, even thought she was categorized as a substitute mother), but I really like that concept since C.C. is old friends with Lelouch's mother Marianne and it was revealed that Lelouch's mother is not much of a mother. I can ship Lelouch and C.C. even with that knowledge, but I want my story to be more than about romance. I want to create a story where Lelouch becomes a better person while still being that guy we all know and love and a story where Lelouch has people he can trust and in turn, trust him.

On the matter of shipping, it pretty hard to ship Lelouch with anybody due to the fact that each has pros and cons. For the three main girls (Euphemia doesn't count due to her being a canon couple with Suzaku), While Shirley is debatably more gentle than C.C. or Kallen, she believes and want to help Lelouch, and she could lighten up Lelouch. The cons are, other than being dead, she too idealistic for Lelouch and might need to be protected more than Kallen and C.C. For Kallen's side, she's extremely protective of Lelouch, which god forgives anyone that tries to harm Lelouch, she starting to understand Lelouch and believes in him (In one of the side material from Code Geass R2, it was said that if Lelouch said to Kallen he loved her when they were at the stairs, she would have gone to Lelouch's side, gone through with the Zero Requiem, and would have followed Lelouch to hell, which is why Lelouch didn't tell her anything at the time), Lelouch is actually attracted to her (when she stopped him from doing Refrain, he basically hit on her, although he wasn't sane at the time). Her cons are that while she only starting to understand Lelouch, she only starting and she might a little too much hot headed for Lelouch. On C.C.'s side, her pros that she actually understands Lelouch better than Kallen and Shirley, their both close to each other, and Lelouch isn't that bothered with C.C.'s antics. Her cons, other than the age thing, is that she is too broken and stoic to be gentle, they are too alike, which is has its goods and bads, and she keeps things to herself rather than tell Lelouch (imagine how the show would be if she told him everything she knows on Lelouch's parents and their plans). I'm not saying they should be perfect, but they are too hard to decide who would suit Lelouch the best. But that enough about shipping.

* * *

><p><strong>Raizel<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Saiyan of Marvel<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Winner<strong>

There will be timeskips, but a few weeks at most. Also, he'll get a Super Saiyan form, but I want to keep when it going to happen a secret.

* * *

><p><strong>The one-shot of the Shinji story, You Must (Not) Run Away is out. Check it out and give me your thoughts.<strong>


	9. You Must (Not) Run Away Guest Reviews

**You Must (Not) Run Away Guest Reviews**

* * *

><p><strong>The World He Ran From<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>edCOM02's questions<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1). Shinji Ikari becoming a new superhero by using Unit-13 as well as having a codename.<br>**No. He won't technically be a superhero, just an agent of SHIELD. We won't see Unit-13 all the time in the story due to Shinji not needing it except during huge emergencies. Since Shinji will be working in an intelligence organization that has agents that specialize in espionage (spies), he will get a codename.

**2). Would the Marvel Superheroes and SHIELD see him as a threat or something special?  
><strong>After Chapter 2 and 3, the people with the knowledge of Shinji's existence will be cautious of him. While Nick Fury will give him a place in the world as well as personal freedom, a short leash will be on Shinji, but until something bad happens, it would just be surveillance.

**3). And what about the other Evangelion characters, will any of them have a big role in story?  
><strong>Until later on in the story, they will most likely be visions from Shinji except for the Rei from when Shinji woke up in Chapter 2, that's a Quantum Rei (aka one of the Reis that appears in the beginning of Episode One of Neon Genesis and 1.0 and at the ending of End of Evangelion).

* * *

><p><strong>coldblue's questions<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1). What do you think of these powers for Shinji Ikari in "You Must (Not) Run Away"?<strong>

**Telepathic link/bond with Eva Unit 13 to Command on Whim.  
><strong>This is something that will be introduce during a plot point of the story.

**A.T Field to protect his body/being.  
><strong>Chapter 3 provided the answer.

**Regeneration of Limbs and Major Organs.  
><strong>Classified.

**Enhanced Human Body to make him Super Human.  
><strong>He will be above human levels of both body and mind.

**Energy Projection  
><strong>Classified.

**Core on his Chest/Body to show he DIFFERENT/Hybrid Human Angel.  
><strong>Actually, a core is more of a power source for Angels and Evas. It more like a soul.

**2). Would Shinji Ikari briefly return to from "Evangelion" Universe?  
><strong>I'm not going to into details about what going to happen at that time. I'm just going to say that what going to happen is multiverse shaking.

**3). Will "You Must (Not) Run Away", show Shinji Ikari training as a SHEILD Agent and Time Skip to Shinji Ikari being a SHIELD Agent?  
><strong>I can say that Shinji is going to receive training in marksmanship, CQC, espionage, and intelligence gathering as well some mastery with his A.T. Field after the timeskip. Besides his A.T. Field which he use it defensively, his best skill is ability in using a combat knife (I feel it would be more appropriate due to it being the weapon Shinji is more associated with in Neon Genesis is the Progressive Knife.)

**4) Will Evangelion Unit 13 fight Galactus or GOD-LIKE "Marvel" Characters?  
><strong>Nope, I doubt that Eva Unit 13 can fight Galactus. Galactus's heralds maybe, but not Galactus himself. The guy can discharge some of his energy and end up destroying three solar systems. A weakened Galactus maybe, but not normal Galactus. There are some beings that are more powerful than Galactus and some of them are omnipotence.

* * *

><p><strong>The World He Ran To<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>coldblue's questions<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1). Will Shinji Ikari have an Angel Core?<br>**No, because it really isn't needed. Like I said above, a core is more of a soul for Angels and Evas, although it been said that the Evas' core is the origin of their A.T. Field. In Neon Genesis, Karowu said that every living being posses an A.T. Field, with the reason that humans can't bring them out is because their souls posses the Fruit of Knowledge, giving them intelligence, while Angels's souls posses the Fruit of Life, giving them immense power for their A.T. Field. While this concept may or may not exist, in 3.0, Karowu did admit that he was an angel after turning from the 1st Angel to the 13th Angel, yet he didn't have a core. If he did, he would have regenerated, but he died getting his head exploded like any human being would.

**2). Will their be a Time Skip for Shinji Ikari to train under SHIELD, his Powers, and EVA Unit 13?  
><strong>Like is your third question of the first chapter, yes, but I'm not going into details with EVA 13.

**3). Will Tony Stark, Reed Richards, or any TOP Scientist NEVER figure out what Shinji Ikari Abilities are? Will they discover that EVA Unit 13 shares 98% DNA similar to humans?  
><strong>Chapter 3 will provide your answers.

* * *

><p><strong>1337- Respond to Captain America being a role model to Shinji<br>**Cap is definitely a guy that could inspire Shinji to do what's right, but not the guy to help Shinji to get up. While Cap and Shinji are guys that were the little guys pushed to the ground, Steve Rogers do the right thing time after time for selfless reasons while Shinji sometimes do the right thing for, at best, misguided reasons. For example, Shinji getting into Eva 01 that Rei couldn't due to her being injured. While Shinji did do the right thing on not letting Rei fight, the reason he did could be because he feels that every life is worth more than own, as a result of his lack of self worth. And there is also the reason why he kept piloting Eva during the second movie. It wasn't because he wanted to protect humanity, it was because he wanted to earn his father's praise. While Shinji will respect the hell out of Cap, you could say if Shinji met a man like Steve, it could make Shinji feel smaller due to the fact that a man like Cap exist while Shinji is the way he is. Still, Captain America could be a good adult figure that Shinji could trust.

* * *

><p><strong>Just A Child<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>coldblue's questions<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1). Did the SHIELD scientist or HYDRA SpiesAgents fail to notice that Shinji Ikari had powers? Could they not detect a Mutant, Meta-Human, Alien, Magical or evolved DNA?  
><strong>It more like Shinji had just awakened. Until his A.T. Field activated, Shinji was completely human. This will be explained later.

**2). Will EVA Unit 13 awaken to save Shinji Ikari in danger because of their connection they have?  
><strong>Eva Unit 13 is completely shut down, so it won't Shinji any time soon.

**3). Will Shinji Ikari next powers show Healing/Regeneration and Generating Energy?  
><strong>Classified.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try to update You Must (Not) Run Away in about a week if no other priorities distract me.<strong>


	10. Orginal Characters' Information

**It's been a awhile, but here's the next extras. If your new to this, these are the extras of my stories. To see my sorties, just click my name and check my stories.**

* * *

><p>"It's been awhile since we last done this.", said Chibi Zane as he looks at Chibi Lelouch.<br>"Do we really have time for this?", asks a frustrated Chibi Lelouch, "I've just captured an alien and now I'm here."  
>"I won't question how. You'd just get more confused.", said Chibi Zane, "And crazy. Don't forget crazy."<br>"So what are we doing this time?", questions Chibi Lelouch with his arms crossed.  
>"Well first we are introducing our newest member!", announces Chibi Zane with his hands up, "Roll out the red carpet and curtains!"<p>

A red carpet and curtains suddenly appear from behind the two, starling Chibi Lelouch a bit. A pair of drums appears in front of Chibi Zane who starts making a drum roll.

"Introducing, the newest member! The most misunderstood anime character in the world…!", yells Chibi Zane as he stops drumming and points to the curtains with his drum sticks, "Chibi Shinji Ikari!"

The red curtains pull away as Chibi Shinji, wearing his classic white shirt and blue pants, is revealed. With a confused look on his face, he looks at Chibi Zane.

"What's going on here? Who are you?", asks Chibi Shinji.  
>"I'm Chibi Zane Dalton and this is Chibi Lelouch Lamprouge. You don't know us yet.", answers Chibi Zane as Chibi Shinji gets more confused."<br>"How did I get here? I was in a hospital room just now!", Chibi Shinji says, baffled.  
>"Don't worry, I'm in the same situation as you.", assures Chibi Lelouch, "Just go along with it. If you say nothing, this will all be over quickly."<br>"The reason we brought Chibi Shinji here is because he became the newest addition to this saga!", announces Chibi Zane before whispering, "Months ago."  
>"What do mean "newest addition"?, said the baffled Chibi Shinji.<br>"Like I said, just go along.", repeats Chibi Lelouch.  
>"As a result, we introduced a bunch of more original characters. So we need to get their basic descriptions and info to learn more about them!", informs Chibi Zane, "Including me! So let's start with me!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Zane Dalton, Urid<br>Codename/Superhero Name: The Fearless Dragon  
>Race: Alien (Saiyan)<br>Current Age as of Chapter 20: 15  
>Current Height: 174 cm or 5'8"<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wait!", shouts Chibi Lelouch, "Your 15 years old and your 5 feet, 8 inches!? I thought you were 17 or 18! "<br>"Yeah.", Chibi Zane confirms nonchalantly.  
>"174 cm!? Your only one year older then me! How are you this tall!?", said a shocked Chibi Shinji who looks at Chibi Lelouch and Chibi Zane and sees that Chibi Zane is only one or two inch shorter then Chibi Lelouch.<br>"I had weird growth spurts as kid. It's a Saiyan thing.", answers Chibi Zane, "Let's just continue."

* * *

><p><strong>Current Weight: 61 kg or 134 lbs<br>Body Type: Toned  
>Left Handed or Right Handed: Ambidextrous<br>****Hair: Ebony Black  
><strong>**Eyes: Black  
><strong>**Special Features: Front hair spikes forward, looking like bangs as two strands of hair falls beside his side burns. Used to have a tail.**

* * *

><p>"Somehow I'm more bothered by your hair then your tail.", comments Chibi Lelouch as he looks at Chibi Zane's hair, "I saw a couple of different hair styles in my world, but yours is natural."<br>"Someone made fun of me for it when I was in kindergarten. My mom gave me conditioner to help lower it, but all it did was made it feel feathery.", explains Chibi Zane before remembering, "_I think I beat up the guy who made fun of me._".

* * *

><p><strong>Relatives: Unknown biological father, Unknown biological mother, Amy Dalton (Adopted mother)<br>Current Likes: Eating, Training, Mother, Friends, Learning new things, Classic Movies  
>Current Dislikes: People with two faces (figuratively), People who threaten his friends and family, Losing, Bad food<br>Personality: Cheerful, energetic, hopeless optimist  
>Current Worries: "Making sure my mom doesn't know what I'm doing." and "If I can juggle school work, superheroing, and familyfriends obligations."**

* * *

><p>"For a man who calls himself "fearless", it seems that you one fear.", said Chibi Lelouch, talking about how Chibi Zane doesn't want his mother to know about him, "And you hate losing as well."<br>"Losing sucks. I don't like losing.", says Chibi Zane, raising his voice, "And I don't want my mom to known, okay?"  
>"Why not?", asks Chibi Shinji.<br>"Well… I don't want her worry and…", Chibi Zane says, trying to continue, before dodging the questions, "It not important. Lets talk about the next person! He only of first original character in "Chibi Lelouch of the Atom"…"  
>"So it's Damian.", Chibi Lelouch nonchalantly says, interrupting Chibi Zane.<br>"Hey who's the main host here.", angrily says Chibi Zane as Chibi Lelouch shrugs his shoulders, "It's Damian Johnson."

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Damian Johnson<br>Codename/Superhero Name:?  
>Race: Mutant<br>Current Age as of Chapter 19: 17  
>Current Height: 174 cm or 5'8"<strong>

* * *

><p>"So I, the same height as Damian.", informs Chibi Zane.<br>"Except if a 17 year old is 5'8", its normal.", says Chibi Lelouch, still little surprised by Chibi Zane's height.

* * *

><p><strong>Current Weight: 54 kg and 119 lbs<br>Body Type: Average  
>Left Handed or Right Handed: Left Handed<br>Hair: Brown with two thin white strips  
>Eyes: Brown<br>Special Features as of Chapter 13: Two thin white strips that comes from the hair whorl to the back of his head.**

* * *

><p>"Those two white strips came from the first fight with Aizen, right?", asks Chibi Zane.<br>"Yes. I believe that when he used electricity for the first time.", Chibi Lelouch points out.

* * *

><p><strong>Relatives: Unknown biological father, Unknown biological mother, Riley Johnson (Adopted father), Sarah Johnson (Adopted mother)<strong>  
><strong>Current Likes: Family, Italian Food, Mutants, Good TV Shows, Music (Listens to rap in private)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Rap music?", says Chibi Zane is a surprised tone, "He has such of serious personality that I don't see him listening to it."<br>"I never heard of rap music.", comments Chibi Lelouch.  
>"Me too.", adds Chibi Shinji.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Current Dislikes: Mutant Terrorists, Anti-Mutant Organizations, Discrimination of any kind, People who look at there phone when walking.<br>Personality: Serious, friendly, seems levelheaded, but reckless at times,  
>Current Worries: "If my mom and dad will be okay in Seattle."<strong>

* * *

><p>"Now that we're done with Damian, I'm guessing by oder of appearance, Haruna is next.", guess correctly Chibi Lelouch.<br>"That's right.", confirms Chibi Zane, "Next is Haruna Alexander."

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Haruna Alexander (formerly Rutsubo)<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Alexander, huh.<em>", thought Chibi Lelouch as he thought about Haruna's original last name, "_Haruna Rutsubo._"

* * *

><p><strong>Codename:?<br>Race: Mutant  
>Current Age as of Chapter 19: 19<br>Current Height: 176 cm or 5'9"  
>Current Weight: 59 kg or 130 lbs<br>Body Type: Pear  
>Left Handed or Right Handed: Right Handed<br>Hair: Black (Can look dark blue in brighter lighting)  
>Eyes: Brown<br>Relatives: Biological Mother, Oburo Rutsubo (father), Other Classified Relatives**

""Other Classified Relatives" What does that mean?",", asks Chibi Shinji as he reads what it says, "Why is it classified?"  
>"To prevent spoilers.", answers Chibi Zane with little interest.<br>"Spoilers?", both Chibi Lelouch and Chibi Shinji questions.  
>"Lets move on.", commands Chibi Zane.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Current Likes: Cars, Motorcycles, Playing around with her powers, Pranks on others<br>Current Dislikes: A lot of things, Pushy people, People who can't take a joke, Aizen  
>Personality: Cynical, A bit playful, Moody, Loner<br>Current Worries: "If Aizen is going to find me first." and "What is he planning."**

* * *

><p>"Well… she sounds a bit…", Chibi Shinji tries to say, but Chibi Lelouch interrupts with his own answer.<br>"Graceless. Yes."  
>"Ether way, let's continue.", announces Chibi Zane.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Gavin Underwood<br>Codename:?**

* * *

><p>"I'm starting to see a pattern. Why haven't nobody in the team got a codename?", asks Chibi Lelouch.<br>"Because the author forgot about to add their codename to the story.", answers Chibi Zane as a flash of lightning came out of nowhere and almost struck Chibi Zane, "I mean, he's been very busy so he couldn't!"

* * *

><p><strong>Race: Mutant<br>Current Age as of Chapter 19: 16  
>Current Height: 172 cm or 5'6"<br>Current Weight: 49 kg or 108 lbs  
>Body Type: Skinny<strong>

* * *

><p>As Chibi Zane looks at his information, as well as measuring his power level, he thought of one thing, "<em>So weak. Even his attack is weak. It feels like I can't lose.<em>"

* * *

><p><strong>Left Handed or Right Handed: Right Handed<br>****Hair Color: Blond  
><strong>**Eye Color: Blue  
><strong>**Relatives: Dr. Underwood (biological father), biological mother, Jackie Underwood (sister, legal guardian)**

* * *

><p>"I got to say, I'm curious about Gavin's family situation.", wonders Chibi Zane, "I mean, his sister taking care of him and that fact his dad's a doctor of something means somethings up."<br>"Perhaps. But we shouldn't force it out of him now.", comments Chibi Lelouch.

**Current Likes: Anime, School for Mutants (because it's school), Video Games, Junk Food, Internet  
>Current Dislikes: #ssholes, When people become too stubborn, Bad things in the world<br>Personality: Geeky, Optimistic, A bit lazy, Naive, Awkward  
>Current Worries: "His family", "Can I get good enough grades", and "What do I want to do in the future."<strong>

* * *

><p>"He reminds me of my friend, Jack.", comments Chibi Zane.<br>"Out of all of us, he's the most normal.", examines Chibi Lelouch.  
>"Let's bring out the next one!", yells Chibi Zane.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Name: ?, G<strong>

* * *

><p>"Why is his name G?", politely asks Chibi Shinji.<br>"Because the author sucks at naming.", answers Chibi Zane as another lighting bolt strikes again, almost hitting on the opposite side, "I mean, it's because he likes it!"

* * *

><p><strong>Codename:?<br>Race: Mutant  
>Current Age as of Chapter 19: 15<br>Current Height: 50 kg or 110 lbs  
>Current Weight 155 cm or 5'1"<br>Body Type: Toned  
>Left Handed or Right Handed: Right Handed<br>Hair Color: Red (Crimson)**

* * *

><p>"His hair really is red.", said an awe Chibi Zane, "I wonder why?"<br>"Probably his powers.", said Chibi Lelouch, but isn't convinced by his own answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Eyes: Black<br>Special Features: Hair is little spiky as it's going to the back of the head  
>Relatives: Unknown<br>Current Like: Sleeping, Fighting, Outdoors, Animals  
>Current Dislikes: When people interrupts his sleep, Boring things, People who annoy him<br>Personality: Lazy, Bored, Aggressive, Stoic  
>Current Worries: "My memories"<strong>

* * *

><p>"That what we have for the mysterious G! And for last, it going to be the new character from "You Can (Not) Run Away".", announces Chibi Zane, "And the one that going to do introduce him, it's the 6 year later Chibi Shinji from Chapter 9!"<br>"Wait what?", wonders Chibi Shinji as lightning struck upon him.

Coming out of the smoke from the lightning, is 16 year old version of Chibi Shinji, wearing a plain white shirt.

"That was… weird.", comments Chibi Shinji.  
>"Wait, you get struck by lightning and you grow up, while I could get electrocuted!", yells Chibi Zane, "Author, what the hell!?"<p>

Suddenly, a white glove emerges from above as it came towards Chibi Zane.

"It's Master Hand! He's bring Smash Bros into this!", screams Chibi Zane as it grabs him and takes him above, "Chibi Shinji! Chibi Lelouch! I leave the rest to yooouuuu!"

As Chibi Zane's voice fades away as Chibi Lelouch and Chibi Shinji just watch with their eyes widen open in awe.

"I think it's best that you should take the lead, since you know the next person.", nervously says Chibi Lelouch, "And as fast as possible."  
>"I think so too.", agrees Chibi Shinji with the same nervous.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Blade Sanders<strong>

**Codename: Dog-1  
>Race: Human<strong>

* * *

><p>"For some reason, being human in this list seems out of place due to our other entries.", comments Chibi Lelouch.<br>"That's okay, since Blake is actually amazing in what he does.", said Chibi Shinji, with a bit of admiration, before that disappears, "But he has his vices."

* * *

><p><strong>Previous Age during Chapter 8Current Age as of Chapter 9: 21/29  
>Current Height: 193 cm or 6'4"<br>Current Weight: 83 kg or 184 lbs  
>Body Type: Muscular<br>Left Handed or Right Handed: Left Handed  
>Hair Color: Brown (Long hair)<br>Eye Color: Blue**

* * *

><p>"Your not saying a lot lately.", said Chibi Shinji.<br>"There no need! Just complete this already!", Chibi Lelouch yells in a rush.

* * *

><p><strong>Relatives: Biological father, Biological mother, Biological aunt, Suzie Henry (daughter), Classified<strong>

* * *

><p>"Another one of these?", wonders Chibi Shinji, "The author really is secretive."<br>"Just continue.", orders Chibi Lelouch.

* * *

><p><strong>Current Likes: Daughter, Gambling, Drinking with friends, Gaining Money<strong>

* * *

><p>"See, man with vices.", said Chibi Shinji as Chibi Lelouch looks at everything past "daughter".<br>"What a waste.", comments Chibi Lelouch.

* * *

><p><strong>Current Dislikes: When Shinji is being anti social, When Shinji is being reckless, Having a beard, When his ex-girlfriend belittles him<strong>

* * *

><p>"It seems he has somethings to say about you.", comments Chibi Lelouch.<br>"Yes he does.", sighs Chibi Shinji, "He doesn't like having a beard and hates shaving so I can get why that's up there. But, he's surprisingly secretive against his ex."

* * *

><p><strong>Personality: Nice to people he knows, A bit flirty, Sensitive at times, but manly, Loyal<br>Current Worries: "If I can keep my team alive?" and "Can I be a good father?"**

* * *

><p>"At last, that's all he have next, right?", Chibi Lelouch says, but was truly unsure.<br>"Chibi Zane did say that this was the final, so…", Chibi Shinji says, also unsure.

Suddenly, a piece of paper fell from the ground, landing in front of Chibi Lelouch. Chibi Lelouch picks up the paper and reads what's on it.

"That all there is. Chibi Zane will come back for the next guest review. From, the author.", reads Chibi Lelouch.  
>"We're going to do this again?", asks Chibi Shinji.<br>"I'm afraid so.", Chibi Lelouch said, so disappointed as he reads the P.S, "P.S, this is Chibi Zane. That all we have now readers. See you later."

* * *

><p><strong>That all for now! I will be doing guest reviews next, which are me answering questions and comments from the guys with no account. So if you're a guest, will respond to you question. Have a good day!<strong>


End file.
